


my beloved

by Corvid404



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ranboo & Tubbo Platonic Husbands, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid404/pseuds/Corvid404
Summary: Ranboo was pleased with the turn of events. It was a little strange, he had to admit. He’d betrayed him. Even if it was several months ago, a traitor was a traitor, Eret’s situation proved that. But Tubbo was still somehow his friend through it all, and they’d promised each other that they wouldn’t keep secrets. They spent most of their days together, building up each others’ houses, throwing snowballs, and holding events. Hanging out with Tubbo was an escape from his eternal internal chaos, a break that he never realized he needed until he went home for the day.-Ranboo's day gets off to a bad start, and he accidentally ends up at Tubbo's house in Snowchester. Tubbo has a familiar gift for him.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 249





	my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> i have beetwt husbands brainrot. enjoy.
> 
> inspired by art by @CAL_MONSSI on twitter!

The days following the sudden, mutual proposal and courtroom marriage were… interesting. For one, half the server was left in a state of shock and confusion. 

_“Wait, you married Tubbo? Why?” “This kinda came out of nowhere, mate.” “I’ve been engaged to these dumbasses for six months and you just propose and get married on the same day? Not cool.”_

The other half didn’t care. Weirder things had happened, and they were sure weirder things were _going_ to happen. Two kids getting married for tax benefits slipped beneath the radar. A strange blip in the list of daily events, but not concerning.

Ranboo was pleased with the turn of events. It was a little strange, he had to admit. He’d betrayed him. Even if it was several months ago, a traitor was a traitor, Eret’s situation proved that. But Tubbo was still somehow his friend through it all, and they’d promised each other that they wouldn’t keep secrets. They spent most of their days together, building up each others’ houses, throwing snowballs, and holding events. Hanging out with Tubbo was an escape from his eternal internal chaos, a break that he never realized he needed until he went home for the day.

Ultimately, nothing changed in their relationship. Sure, legally they owned each other’s stuff, and they had a “kid,” but they were still best friends. Ranboo wasn’t going to let any of the implications behind the word _husband_ get to his head—he had enough crap up there.

Speaking of the crap up there, his day so far had been… well, less than stellar. He’d woken up in his basement— _not_ his bed—with his picks both down a third in durability, neither of his maps in his inventory, and said inventory was even more scattered and disorganized than when he’d left it. Off to a bad start, but there was still time for things to look up! He desperately wanted to be optimistic about the day ahead of him.

It only got worse when not one, not two, but _three_ creepers blew up on his way to the Nether portal.

“Oh, you’ve _got_ to be _kidding me!”_ he screamed as the third living bomb exploded right next to him, leaving yet another hole he didn’t have the resources to patch up properly. He just grumbled and stepped through the portal. He couldn’t get too upset; the day had barely begun, and there was still time for things to look up. He still had time to make today a good day.

That thought went out the window when he stepped back out into the Overworld to see Sam and Tommy leaning impatiently against the Community House doorway. Tommy was already walking up to him, spewing profanity that fell on deaf ears as he stumbled backwards into the portal. Nope. He was _not_ dealing with this today. It didn’t even matter what Tommy had to say, only that he was _angry_ and he was _yelling at him_ for something that probably wasn’t his fault. 

The straw that broke the camel’s back was his vault door getting stuck. He placed the lever and flicked it, and only one layer of stone moved back.

“Are you serious?” he hissed, “This worked _yesterday!”_

His vision blurred purple as he glared at the redstone, as though by pure force of will the pistons would push back. The universe just had it out for him, didn’t it? Trying to throw him off his rhythm, or something like that. Screw this. Screw _all_ of this. He started to remove the stone to access the circuitry when—

_Vwoop!_

His dark, dingy basement was replaced by bright white snow, the empty chatter of his villagers replaced by howling winds. What the—? How did he _get here?_ It certainly wasn’t an Enderwalk, his hands were still reaching forward to remove the offending stone. Did he… _no,_ did he just freaking _teleport?_ He sighed, dragging his hands over his face. At this point, he was ready to give up and accept anything the day threw at him.

He didn’t have the energy to question how he got here—he would do that later. He leaned down to pull a grass block from the ground and walked up to Tubbo’s porch. He was already here, so he might as well say hi. Did he need to knock? He peered in through the windows to look for any occupants, but the trapdoor frames blocked most of his vision. _Welp._

Ranboo quietly let himself in, eyes scanning over the familiar room as he listened to the empty chatter going on downstairs. At the very least, Tubbo was home. _Who_ he was talking to, he had no idea, best case scenario it was either Michael or the villagers. Worst case scenario it was Tommy. He didn’t want to acknowledge that there could be something in between.

He dropped his grass block next to his friend’s bed _(Good placement, he’d like it there, he’d appreciate it)_ before letting himself into the basement. He felt Tubbo’s gaze land on him as he descended the ladder, exhaling when that was the only gaze on him. Nobody else was here, _perfect._

Tubbo was mid-conversation with his librarian, holding a hand up to Ranboo wordlessly asking to give him a moment. He didn’t care though, B-lining across the small space to lean down and wrap his arms around the other, dropping his chin onto his head with a content _hrrp._

His friend grumbled incoherently, stashing the books he’d traded for into his inventory. “Ranboo, I was kind of in the middle of something, big man.”

Ranboo chuckled, only wrapping his arms tighter. “Too bad. Now you have to deal with _me.”_

For a moment, his friend seemed defeated, leaning back into him. The false security didn’t last for long though. “Actually, _you_ have to deal with _me.”_ He barely got out the first syllable of a question when Tubbo threw his head back, slamming into his ribcage with a solid _thump_ that sent him reeling and forced him to let go.

“HEY!” he snapped, “Don’t hit me! I’m your husband! This is abuse!”

Tubbo burst out laughing, spinning around to look at Ranboo as he continued to stumble backwards into the wall of chests. “Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do, divorce me? I’ll take half your wealth.”

He gasped, drawing a hand over his chest in mock offense. “You _wouldn’t.”_

“Oh, but I _would_ .” He cackled manically. “And I’d be _rich!”_

A villager rudely interrupted them with a _Hrrm?_ , any seriousness the situation could have held dissolving into laughter.

Tubbo perked up, starting to pat at his pockets as the laughter died down. “Oh, you’ll _never_ guess what I got in the mail today, Ranboo,” he said.

He didn’t like where this was going before it even started. “Uh, ok?”

Tubbo dug around through every pocket on his person for a minute, eventually pulling out a small jewelry box from inside of his coat. 

He didn’t need Tubbo to open it to know what it was, a laugh tumbling from his chest. “Tubbo, really?” was all he could choke out.

The other gave him a shit-eating grin, opening the box to reveal matching lockets. “Y’know, I figured since we’re married and all, we ought to have something to symbolize it.”

“So you got us matching ‘my beloved’ lockets?”

Tubbo nodded, proceeding to open one of them and sure enough, inside was an image of his friend on one half and _Tubbo My Beloved_ engraved in delicate cursive on the other. “Oh, this one’s yours! I’ve got to put it on you, that’s what husbands do, right?”

Tubbo walked over, unclasping the necklace and reaching up to try and put it around his husband’s neck. Ranboo quickly straightened his usually hunched over posture, making an already impossible task even more difficult, much to his friend’s dismay.

“C’mon man, just lean down for me! We aren’t all gifted with stupid height.”

He replied with a swift shake of his head and an unnecessarily snappy, “Nope. You made this decision, now deal with it.”

After five minutes of Tubbo searching for a chair, then stacking up books, then yelling _“That’s not fair! Get back here you bitch!”_ when Ranboo walked away, the locket was finally draped around his neck and his friend cheered at his own “victory”.

“Ok, now you’ve gotta do the same for me.”

A task that took Tubbo five minutes took Ranboo five seconds, the only trouble being the chain getting caught on horns he didn’t realize the other had until recently. Then again, there was a lot he hadn’t realized about his best friend until recently, so him having horns protruding from his skull wasn’t incredibly important.

For a moment, they stood in silence, staring at the lockets around each others’ necks. It felt strange. Sure, they were already married in all the ways that mattered—that being _legally—_ but having something to show as physical proof was different. There was a _weight_ to it now, a responsibility towards each other that wasn’t quite there before.

Tubbo blinked up at him. “Y’know, Tommy’s not going to be very happy with us.”

Ranboo sighed and shook his head. “I figured that much. He met me at the portal and just kinda started screaming.”

Tubbo snickered, heading towards the ladder. “That’s Tommy for ya. Do you think it was about the hotel, or did someone tell him about the marriage?”

He followed his friend up, shutting the trapdoor behind them. “Wait, you didn’t tell him?”

The other’s laugh was answer enough. “No, of course not! I wanted to wait for you to get here so we could tell him together.” Tubbo walked over to the kitchen counter, picking up one of the piles of dirty plates and placing it into the sink. “Speaking of, uh. Why’d you come here and just hug me?”

He shrugged and moved to snatch a piece of bread from the newly-reachable basket. “Today was not shaping up to be my day,” was all he could answer with. He didn’t feel like admitting he accidentally teleported halfway across the world, or any of the other problems he’d woken up to.

That seemed to be good enough for Tubbo, nodding along as he started the faucet and reached for a sponge. “Fair enough. You wanna work on the hotel or just chill here?”

Ranboo shook his head, seating himself at the nearby table. “Nah, we can chill here. Tommy’s probably gonna look for us there, and then come here when we don’t show up.”

His friend scoffed. “Delaying the inevitable are we, Mr. Beloved?”

“Says Mr. Underscore, you didn’t even tell him,” he replied around a mouthful of bread.

“Are we arguing?”

“We better not be, I don’t know what I’ll do with myself if we are.”

“I know what I’ll do. I’ll—uh, I’ll…”

Ranboo snickered. “Sounds like you actually don’t know.”

“I’ll take Michael in the divorce!” his friend replied with confidence.

“Oh _come on!_ Again?! I thought the third one was the last one.”

The air was quickly filled with empty threats of divorce and debate of whether they were arguing or not. The topic drifted to how to prevent Sam from getting to Michael again, then to hotel decoration choices and what to charge for eventual rent, and off into empty and meaningless topics. When Tommy never showed up—”He’s probably doing his petty ‘Woe is me’ spiel to Sam, he’ll yell at us tomorrow”—they absently wandered their snowy town. It was calm; a stark cry from the day’s hectic start.

As the sun began to set and the two prepared to head their separate ways, Ranboo stopped his friend with a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, uh, Tubbo?” he started, “I’m glad I chose you.”

He hadn’t seen the other smile so bright since they finished the soul sand waterway. Tubbo made a soft _tsk_ ’ing noise, bringing a hand up to cover his face in mock embarrassment. “Awww, you shouldn’t have.”

Ranboo snickered, using his still-placed hand to shove the other away. “C’mon man, that was supposed to be sincere!”

“And who said it wasn’t?” Tubbo playfully shoved back, barely moving him. 

He rolled his eyes, turning to walk away. “Yeah, ok. Next time you say something nice I’m dropping snow down your coat.”

“HEY!”

Ranboo prepared to start running, only for Tubbo to tap him on the back to keep his attention.

“Uh, I’m—I’m glad I chose you, too.”

The two exchanged an awkward nod, before finally splitting off to their respective snowy homes on opposite ends of the world. If getting platonically proposed to and married wasn’t proof enough, it was a relief to hear that Tubbo still thought of him highly after everything he’d done—even if he didn’t think he deserved his forgiveness.

Today had been alright, afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed, i love hearing your reactions and thoughts :))


End file.
